gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Rings III -Memories of Cosmos-
CHAOS RINGS III ''-Memories of Cosmos''-''' is the prequel title to '''CHAOS RINGS III and the fifth installiment of CHAOS RINGS Series, available for Andoid, IOS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, PlayStation 5, Switch, and STEAM. The graphical identical based on "Unreal Engine 4" which improved the major quality from CHAOS RINGS III+ -ENCODERS- and smartphone getting received update engine with "Pyscho Soft Engine". the story had lighter tone same as CHAOS RINGS III, however there will darker turning points as the story will be twisted, deeper and darker in the second half of the story, the story will revealed a secret behind creation of Explorer and the mistakenly founder of Explorer Aquinans and discovered a secret of MORPHIA War. Story In the years before era of explorer begin, the explorer was used to be a conqurer and soldier for a great war due to the tragedy days from 50 years ago, the great war which used to be war between conquer and soldier who fight over for the legendary of gift which is the first arrive in marble blue planet called "COSMOS", the powerful gift who given desires for power, eternal, ultimate human strength and hidden power. The young boy named Raiden seeks for himself to discovered the hidden gift "COSMOS" that catch his interest, with his childhood friends Elaine, Aquinans and Yuto who begin interested to find the "COSMOS" gift together, and suddenly they met with two mysterious figure who also searching for gift, their identity became much more unknown. Characters Operation Cosmos Discovery (OCD) Order Knight Investigation (OKI) Support Characters Shopkeepers Order of Knight Antagonist/Shadow Bringer Episode Prologue ''-The Great War-'' Episode I ''-The Boy Who Comes from the Winds-'' Episode II ''-The Mirage of Shadow-'' Episode III ''-The End of Hope-'' Episode IV ''-The Beginning of Tragedy in Despair-'' Episode V ''-Miracless of Mirror-'' Episode VI ''-Memories of Cosmos-'' Epilogue ''-The Next One-'' Gameplay The gameplay elements feature will be similliar to CHAOS RINGS III+ ENCODERS with feature a new elements gameplay which using power of Unreal Engine 4 can bring a new epic reality to the CHAOS RINGS Series. With compatibility system transfer data from CHAOS RINGS III+ ENCODERS will gets a new bonus. BATTLE * Free Movement Battles - The player can moved freely to move character from point of view, it also used Auto Camera Battle for battle presence. The party skill, strategies and attack will be auto, but player need to choose to command for attack or using skills just like traditional gameplay, however with free movement battle. The Battle system can be option as "Auto". * New type Turn Based combat - The player can used traditional gameplay battle system with new ways which introdouce a new type of Turn Based combat System from CHAOS RINGS III, however the style playble characters attacking will be much more difference and have a attack combos that allow attacking with fast-paced, it also can used object situation elements which had similliarity with PERSONA 5 gameplay. The battle system can be option as "Manual". * Switching Party Member in Combat Mode - The Player can change party member when still in combat mode, you can easily change party member, it also added a new support system which where Party in low HP the other party will help to heal your HP and give effect such as Power up, Skill up and more. * Gene Multiple Access - The player can accessing Gene multiple with your own will with two skills can be used or three, you can performed Plus Skill which performed final attack to the enemies, and skill & effect can actually increased more than previous one, only it take 2 turns. the system was obtained in second half of the game, but there one playble characters can used it's multiple access. * Attack Combat - The improvement system which included Attack Combat for Manual Turn-based combat and Freely Movement Battle, which can perform multiple hits to the enemies. the system combat will allow the player enjoyed traditional gameplay with new combat style system added for Turn-Based Combat and Freely Movement Battle. * Art Artscedant X - It is improvement system from Art Artscendant, it using a different weapon which can performed a special abilities with three skills that available as Ultimate Skill, gaining level of art artscendant x will obtained a new ability skills which performed more additional damages and also special effect on party. * Art Artscendant Bond - Improvement battle system from Art Artscendant Party, like previous one, You can activate a special attacks with two or three parties which can used attack, or magic gene which performed stronger attack. but it's improvement make more new to the features. * Situation Commands - It also introdouce a new situation combat which interacted with object that around combat mode, you can used and interact with object which you can used as strategy like Fire with missile, and more. it also used whenever situation comes in battle on main story. * COSMOS Incarnate - Art Artscedant version of King Incarnatus, as you can used power of COSMOS you able turn into King Incarnatus which you can perform special abilities within giant bosses, with 10 times hit all the time your move more easier. Using Multiple Access of Gene you can do Skill Combination between Skill Attack and Magic it also using unique technique to absorb enemies HP or bring effect poison to the enemies. * Mechanical Battle Support - You can performed combat mode when you ride mechanical armor, flashship, Robot Armor and more, you can actually using robot same you performed from unmechanical support use. but it can heal it's HP, when mechanical destroy, you will return into normal combat mode without your machine. * Double Combat Art Artscendant - You can performed double trigger of Art artscendant X which you can use both skill at same time as you want, and it also performed triple damages to the enemies, but it also cost a lot guage to be cost in the battle. it only available in the second half of the main story. * Support System - Party Member which didn't change during battle will also received support system, which can strength up attributes status with special effect for party members. it can also using support at same time, but only used in 2 turn. FIELD * Weapon Creation Materials - The party member can created a new weapon and design with your own will, however you must collect all materials in order to complete the materials. You can design your weapon all you wants and upgrade your weapon at your own will. * Hacking Mode - The featured contained a new puzzle, you have to hack system with puzzle and mind blowing. you can pick number in order to hack the system. With eye blowing abilities, you will be easier to unlocked the treasure or hacking the system. * Gene locker - N, R, SR, and SSR has been exclusive for gene number levels, but it also had most rarity gene only can unlocked by code, things is the most puzzle which player need challanged blown mind to unlocked a key for Gene code, or you can find key code called "Celestial Key" to unlocked Gene in different areas. Gene being locked because had special hidden power that never been revealed before. * Free-Roam Area Length - The place to explore will be expanded more which had more area dungeoun length which over 2-3 hours to complete explore on different areas, and more treasures can be found in many deep areas and several cities can be found as they continued explore more. * COSMOS Voice - You can hear all monster voice and can translate their voice, it also work on reading people's mind, hear people from long ranged and contained focus ability. Focused abilities is automatically added for second half which you can evaded from enemies attack, however it also had limit. * People Request Helpers - Improvement version of Side-mission, People requested helpers will contained new side-mission which can be unlocked where met with NPC. you can finish the mission all you want, but if you failed, the situation from NPC can be change at paced. * Trial Mode Adjustement - Trial mode has been adjustement and improved with new system, which the play only for tutorial modes which preparation for main story. Terminology COSMOS The Ultimate Power of Gift to the Marble Blue The Order of Knight Rules. MORPHIA War. Reverse Incarnatus. True Incarnatus. King Incarnatus. Hidden of Morgana. Tragedy of Paradise Marble Blue Children. Ultimate Gene Supressor. The Dark Gene Access. Dark Incarnatus. Steam * Nvidia High-Quality Support added. * Choose voice language added Japanese and English. * Language added included English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, France, Europe, Spanish and Indonesia. * 4K High Resolution Texture. * Dolby Atmos Sound Technology. * Costumize Keyboard & Mouse and Controller buttons. * Auto-Save featured. * The feature an option to skip cutscene. * Photo Mode can be save into gallery in computers. * Parameters mode activities, which includes unlimited Gil, unlimited GP and get all gift. * Built-in graphic option, Resolution, Anisotropic, Anti-Aliasing, Post-draw anti-aliasing, HBAO, Texture mode has been added. * Photos and Music can be saved in your computers. Downloadable Content Story Mode * Another Episode ''-The White Hope and Black Despair-'' * Secret Episode ''-The Write a New Tale-'' Original Video Animation CHAOS RINGS III -ReBringer- (Anime OVA Produced by A-1 Pictures). In the present days, set after Child Descruction, continuation from CHAOS RINGS III "Thanatos". Lucienne and Delacroix begin lost contact on Alfred, and begin to find him, but suddenly a mysterious figure begin attacking them and hinder them to find location of Alfred. The two of them make contact with Dorothy about disapparance of Alfred, they've been attacked by Deathbringer for unexpected goals. This story was served as a prologue to CHAOS RINGS III-2. Category:Video Games Category:Games